


Black Out

by FriedFishYiGang



Category: Novecento | 1900 (1976), Taxi Driver (1976)
Genre: Just random characters of Robert De Niro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedFishYiGang/pseuds/FriedFishYiGang
Summary: 一段健康的病态关系
Relationships: Olmo Dalcò & Alfredo Berlinghieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Black Out

“愿光荣归于天主父，及子，及圣神。”

“奉天主的，召叫回去了，回到天父的家，回到天主永恒的生命中。”

伯林格利的家族墓园里，神父念完了悼词。众人肃穆地在胸口划上十字，目送乔万尼老爷的棺材缓缓下葬。

站在人群外围的奥尔默却没有动作。他痛恨这位恶贯满盈的庄园主，不仅不愿意祈祷，还恨不得往乔万尼的坟头撒一泡尿，再吐上一口浓痰。但是眼下，他不能这么做。离墓坑最近的阿提拉倒是悲恸得很真挚，和女眷们站在一起，搀扶着黑衣的老夫人，哭得仿佛心都要碎了。

在没有继承人的伯林格利庄园，原本只是监工的阿提拉，即将通过这一哭，顺利成为下一任主人。这一切都太过荒谬。晴朗的天空下，奥尔默的愤怒默默升至极点。

“阿尔弗雷多？”忽然有人叫起了一个已经很久没有被提到的名字，奥尔默惊讶万分。事实上，现场的惊呼声不在少数。奥尔默循声望去，只见黑色的人群如潮水般向两边退去，一个清瘦的人影踏着逆光，一步一步朝着墓坑走来。

“天哪，我的阿尔弗雷多，你还活着！”老夫人高声叫着，推开阿提拉，一把抱住迎面而来的年轻人，颤抖的手指抚摸着那张熟悉的脸，“你竟然……毫发无损！我还以为，还以为……”

“是的，妈妈，我好好地活着。”年轻人稳稳地托住母亲的身体，虽然眼角含着泪光，笑容却无比淡然。一旁的阿提拉瞬间目瞪口呆，犹如石化。在大家的议论纷纷中，年轻人镇定自若地握住神父的手，又转向父亲的棺材，低头祈祷。

他的面庞和身躯依然那么瘦削，发色和瞳仁依然那么乌黑，脖颈和双腿依然那么修长，连他的站姿，都和当年离开时一模一样。奥尔默忍不住热泪盈眶。哪怕中间隔着十几个人，他依旧可以分辨出来，眼前的人，的确是他记忆中的那个人——他爱过，亲吻过，热烈缠绵过的阿尔弗雷多啊。

“阿尔弗雷多少爷，您怎么……”阿提拉终于颤抖地开口，脸上挂着硬挤出来的微笑。阿尔弗雷多打断了他：“辛苦你了，阿提拉，你可以下去了。”

于是阿提拉悻悻离开。仆人们开始一锹一锹地往棺材上盖土。阿尔弗雷多扶着快要哭昏过去的母亲，慢慢穿过人群离开。不知为什么，他全身透出一股冷峻的气息，在场的柏林格利家亲戚没有一个敢上前和他寒暄的。剩下的工人和家丁们还处在极度震惊之中，忙着交头接耳，互相打听这到底是怎么一回事。只有奥尔默忍不住了。哪怕再有人说三道四，他也不愿退缩。

“阿尔弗雷多！太好啦，我就知道你没死！”他推开所有挡道的人，直直冲到阿尔弗雷多面前，紧紧把他拥在怀里。过去三年的每一天，他都在梦想着若能和他重逢该有多好。

“奥尔默……达尔科？”但是阿尔弗雷多的声音似乎是从天边飘来一般的遥远。奥尔默感觉到拥抱没有得到任何回应，诧异地松开手，只看到一双警觉的眼睛，似乎正隔着千山万水打量他。

“哦，原来是你啊。”阿尔弗雷多的眉头渐渐拧了起来，似笑非笑的嘴角一点点上扬，最终拉出一个稍显夸张的弧度。

这是奥尔默从未见过的表情。温暖的阳光之中，一阵寒意悄然袭上他的后背。不知道阿尔弗雷多这些年都经历了什么，为什么此刻变得如此陌生：“你……你怎么了，连我都不认识了吗？”

“阿尔弗雷多，奥尔默是你最好的朋友啊。”连老夫人都感到意外。

“我认识你，哈哈，当然认识，”阿尔弗雷多若有所思地点头，不自觉地昂起了下巴。他为葬礼精心打理过的鬓角还是纹丝不乱，但语气逐渐露出一丝倦怠，“嗯，今天我累了，有空再找你叙旧吧。”

在他离开之前，奥尔默突然瞥到他的左侧脖子上多了一块浅浅的疤痕。

阿尔弗雷多真的变了。消失之前的他，是个单纯的十七岁少年。虽然有点软弱，总是屈于父亲的淫威之下，但性情温顺而善良，是人见人爱的小少爷。过去，奥尔默经常嫌弃他没见识，谈吐过于天真，笑起来也很蠢，可如今，当他透过窗玻璃看到那个缩在议事大厅角落里抿着嘴唇、眉头紧锁、眼神还带着敌意的庄园继承人，他是多么想回到从前，把他无比想念的那个阿尔弗雷多带回来。

这是一场家族会议。会议桌的一端，阿尔弗雷多穿着父亲的裘皮大衣，右手反握着一支没蘸水的钢笔，在面前的记事本上不停地戳，不停地划，如同用匕首割肉一样，用笔尖割开一页页纸张，弄出不少刺啦刺啦的噪音。他一言不发，只顾望着那些划痕出神，会议桌上其他人在不安之中面面相觑。

“真想不到啊，阿尔弗雷多，这三年你过得好吗？”柏林格利家的长辈率先在会议上发问，“我们看过电报，都以为你在美国遇害了。今天见到你，真是说不出的高兴呢。你是怎么逃出来的？后来都住在什么地方？”

“哦，那个么？我不记得了，”阿尔弗雷多手里的动作没停，“纽约是个很肮脏的地方，你得学会，怎么离那些人渣远点，不过住着住着也就习惯了……”

“我的好孩子，平安归来就好，那些事以后再慢慢说吧。”阿尔弗雷多的母亲，伯林格利夫人打断了他。这位刚刚痛失丈夫的老妇人，不忍心再听儿子那些伤痛的记忆，一边握住阿尔弗雷多的手，一边用目光扫过所有与会者：“既然阿尔弗雷多回来了，那么他就是伯林格利庄园唯一的继承人。这一点，没有人反对吧？”

“当然，当然。”亲戚们自然没有二话，只有阿提拉还在尝试发表一些不合时宜的意见：“阿尔弗雷多少爷……不对，是老爷。阿尔弗雷多老爷平安地回到我们之中，自然是好事，不过我想他很久不经手庄园的事务，有个帮手一定更好的……”

“阿提拉，是吗？”阿尔弗雷多抬起沉重的眼皮，朝那个方向看过去。这一下，连隔着一层玻璃的奥尔默都能感受到他目光里迸溅的恨意。阿提拉更是被他盯得坐立不安：“是……是我啊。别激动，昨天葬礼上我向您问过好的，老爷。”

“嗯，我记得你。”阿尔弗雷多的嘴角再次浮现出那个诡异的弧度，然后他突然收起笑容，低头继续用钢笔重重地划破纸页。

“好吧，今天这件事就说到这里吧。”伯林格利夫人适时地宣布散会，阿尔弗雷多第一个站起来走出房间，丝毫不理会奥尔默在背后叫他的名字。

人群慢慢散去后，最后一个离开会议桌的人是阿提拉。奥尔默不想和他说话，本打算调头离去，不料却被这人拦了下来。

“那个人，他不是阿尔弗雷多。”

说出这句话时，阿提拉苍白的脸上淌着虚汗，声音也颤抖不已。

“你开玩笑吧。他无论穿上什么衣服，都是这个庄园的主人。”奥尔默嘲讽着回应。

“不是的，你不明白，站在我们面前的这个阿尔弗雷多，已经疯了，”他强行抓住奥尔默的肩膀，好像世界上只剩这一个农夫可以吐露心声，“他从美国回来，一定带了枪……你，快去翻他的行李，拿走他的武器，不然他会杀了我的，也许还会杀掉所有人！”

三年前的罢工失败，让奥尔默不得不在阿提拉的逼迫下，和伯林格利庄园签下卖身契。现在根据合约，他就是阿提拉忠实的奴仆，哪怕阿提拉让他去砍人他也得去，更不用说是翻行李了。晚饭时，他趁着众人都聚集到了餐厅，偷偷摸进了阿尔弗雷多的卧室，打开了他唯一的随身皮箱。

其实他非常理解阿提拉下午说的话。阿尔弗雷多的确变化太大了。除了他时不时露出的那个怪笑，还有眼前这个行李箱。从前那个衣来伸手饭来张口的小少爷，如今收拾几件普普通通的衣服就能独自出远门了，看来在纽约经过了不少磨练。奥尔默小心拨开衣物，发现了一个小提琴盒。

阿尔弗雷多什么时候开始学习音乐了？他这么疑惑着，却在打开琴盒的一瞬间，被里面整整齐齐四把锃亮的手枪震惊到了。

“操，难道阿提拉说对了？”奥尔默喃喃自语，怎么也不相信阿尔弗雷多真的藏着杀人的心。

“奥尔默，你是来找我的吗？”

阿尔弗雷多的声音冷不丁在奥尔默耳畔响起，也不知他什么时候蹑手蹑脚靠过来的。奥尔默吓了一大跳，顺手抄起一把左轮手枪，转身顶在阿尔弗雷多额头上：“操你妈，疯子，别过来！”

“不，不，奥尔默，不要开枪，是我啊！”阿尔弗雷多高高举起了双手，慌张地后退了好几步，直到后背撞到墙上，“我是阿尔弗雷多，不是你下午看到的那个人……我，我好想你啊。”

“什么？！”奥尔默困惑不已。昏暗的灯光下，面前的人眼角滚下大颗大颗的泪水，那种委屈的神情是奥尔默曾经再熟悉不过的，可他脖子上那道疤痕还在。奥尔默不敢放下枪，沉声质问道：“不许胡说，你究竟是谁？”

“我真的是阿尔弗雷多啊，三年前，帮你偷阿提拉资料的那个人……”对方说着说着开始啜泣，“对不起，我知道这很难解释，我的躯壳里出现了另一个灵魂。可是，请你相信我，我一定会说服他不要伤害你的……奥尔默，如果当时我没有去美国就好了，那样的话，这个灵魂也就不会出现，我们还能在一起，我知道现在什么都晚了……”

阿尔弗雷多眼巴巴地望着奥尔默，泣不成声。不知怎么的，奥尔默突然就相信了他的话。哪怕从生死关口走过一遭，再见面时，也只会和恋人哭哭啼啼地抱怨好久不见之类的废话，确实像那个阿尔弗雷多会做的事。奥尔默放下枪，却仍然不敢上前触碰对方，直到阿尔弗雷多扑进他的怀抱：“奥尔默，亲爱的奥尔默，你能不能别这么冷冰冰的？求你了，我好不容易才能出来一次。”

奥尔默迟疑着用手臂环住阿尔弗雷多的身躯，指尖摸到他脖子上那块疤的时候，又退缩回来：“阿尔弗雷多，我可以相信你的话，但你一定要告诉我这是怎么一回事？另一个灵魂是谁？”

他把哭个没完的阿尔弗雷多扶到沙发上坐下，又给他倒了杯水喝，阿尔弗雷多的悲伤这才缓解了一点：“我不想念出他的名字，反正在纽约出了那件事之后，他就时不时地出现了。他比我强势，经常冒充我，但情绪很不稳定，喜欢用暴力解决问题，还喜欢摆弄枪支弹药什么的。我一直在想办法让他镇定下来，可他却说，他说……”

阿尔弗雷多的眼神忽然怯懦地闪烁起来，飘向不远处没关严的门缝。奥尔默知道他害怕阿提拉的耳目，点了点头，上前把门关好，再回来时，阿尔弗雷多的表情已经彻底换了。

“我对他说，我是来惩奸除恶的。”又是下午那个古怪的微笑，占用阿尔弗雷多身躯的陌生灵魂不耐烦地搓了把脸，把脸上的泪水全都抹去，“我也没办法。这个世道，你总得出来做些什么，是吧。”

“……你到底叫什么名字？到底为什么会出现？”奥尔默的愤怒和恐惧一时间窜遍了全身。

“崔维斯，”陌生灵魂永远皱着眉，声音永远那么疲惫，“我只是，在保护他。”

“阿尔弗雷多，如果你是想开玩笑，那么我告诉你，你的演技很好，不过也该适可而止了。”奥尔默手里的枪又缓缓举了起来，“不然，走出这个房间，我就当从没和你认识过。”

“不，这不是玩笑，”崔维斯盯着黑洞洞的枪口，失望地晃着脑袋，“我本来不想解释。你非要问的话，纽约的医生逼逼过，这是什么多重人格障碍。”

“多重人格障碍”这一句，崔维斯用的是地道的美国英语。奥尔默依稀想起自己曾经在城里某个街摊的某份花边小报上见过这个名词。当时他还以为那是小报编辑为了销量杜撰出来的名词，没想到现实中竟然能撞见一个活生生的病例。

“简单来说，平时我呆在这具躯壳的右半边，阿尔弗雷多呆在左半边，我们还能聊天呢，嘿嘿，”说话的时候，崔维斯左臂果然在抖，可他的语气再镇定不过了，“他没少跟我提起你。这次见到你，他也挺激动的，总想出来说话，但他不明白，我们回来的目的不是这个。”他停顿了一下，又怪笑起来，“就是你吗？他想依靠的，就是你这种人？臭基佬，头疼死我了。”

奥尔默讨厌崔维斯这张病态的脸，恨不得立刻扣动扳机杀了他，可是这怎么能做到呢：“你给我离开阿尔弗雷多，滚啊！”

“你以为我的枪只有琴盒里那四把吗？”崔维斯突然伸手朝自己的后腰摸过去，“你知道吗，论射速，我可比你快。我最近刚杀了三个人，哈哈。”

“疯子。”听到“杀人”这个词，奥尔默的脑子嗡地炸了，下意识地伸手向门把手摸过去。

“哦，你可以去叫人，不过我早就不想活了，要不带着他一起走吧。”崔维斯笑嘻嘻地掏出藏在裤袋里的左轮手枪，抵在下巴上，顺手还打开了扳机保险。他的左肩剧烈抽动了一下。奥尔默不得不把枪丢掉，压低嗓音怒吼着：“好的，那么我们都把枪放下，好好谈一谈吧！你究竟想要干什么？！”

“我只想帮他报个仇。这个软蛋，永远都下不了手。”崔维斯把枪收了回去，不再笑了，“你知道，那个畜生对他做了什么吗？”

奥尔默痛苦地摇了摇头。他当然比世上的任何人都更迫切地想了解阿尔弗雷多的遭遇。

三年前，伯林格利庄园经历了一场风波不小的劳资冲突，双方一度闹上了法庭。年轻气盛的奥尔默，自然是劳工群体中的领袖人物，而和他对抗的人，就是全权代表庄园主负责出面调停的阿提拉。

为了对付这个平时就无所不用其极的恶人监工，奥尔默能想得到的最好的办法，就是拜托自己的好朋友阿尔弗雷多少爷帮忙，接近阿提拉，把他平时克扣劳工薪水的资料证据偷出来。

虽然两人算是发小，但阿尔弗雷多的身份毕竟是庄园继承人。当时的奥尔默怀着忐忑的心情开口请求，没想到阿尔弗雷多不仅飞快地完成了这项委托，还顺便跟他表达了爱慕之情。可两个少年甜蜜了没几天，事件走向就急转直下。肮脏的资本家显然买通了法庭，那份重要证物被驳回，法官宣布劳工们败诉，接着是乔万尼老爷突然把阿尔弗雷多送到美国去读书。

那天，奥尔默甚至没来得及和恋人告别一声，眼睁睁地看着他在阿提拉的陪同下，坐上车，离开了庄园。那之后仅仅一个月，阿提拉从美国回来，也带来了阿尔弗雷多少爷在一场车祸中丧生的噩耗。

整个庄园都沉浸在悲恸之中，只有奥尔默始终不相信那是真的。他一直认为，肯定是阿提拉从中搞鬼，然而他早已自顾不暇，根本没办法验证事实的真相。

“那畜生恨他，走之前，把他丢给了布朗克斯的两个地痞，大概是想先奸后杀吧，”崔维斯用枪管揉了揉太阳穴，“他根本不知道该怎么反抗，最后小混混的枪都顶到脑袋上了，他也只会哭，丢人。是我把那支枪夺了过来。可惜啊，只杀了其中一个，另一个打成血窟窿了，居然还能跑，不过应该也喘不了几口气了。”

奥尔默感到心脏重重地往下一沉，无以名状的震惊和悲伤冰封住他的思绪：“这，这是真的吗？！你竟然受过这种苦……”

“那是他受的苦，不是我。我倒挺开心的，谁让他当同性恋，活该啊。” 崔维斯笑得很轻松，“不过这小基佬挺可怜的，又没什么谋生的本事，所以我决定照顾他。你知道在纽约，开出租有多赚钱吗？算了，跟你说这个干嘛。总之，我们活得还不错。除了无聊。各种纽约人玩的东西我们都试过了，还是无聊。唯一能让我兴奋的事，只有清理那些街头垃圾。”

“第一次清理，是在一家杂货店里，我对一个打劫的黑鬼开了枪。店主谢了我，还不需要我帮忙处理尸体，我心情好极了，好像杀的就是当初那个没弄死的血窟窿一样。后来我就主动出击了，反正街头巷尾的垃圾多的是。每解决一个人渣，我都感觉全身舒爽，像是……熊从冬眠里苏醒那种心情，你明白吗？你肯定明白不了，阿尔弗雷多都不明白，总是劝我停手，有次还威胁我说要去警察局自首。我能怎么办，只好不让他出来咯。”

“最近一次，就是两个月前，我们认识了一个才十二岁的小妓女。我特别想救她，所以端了个淫窝。老鸨，房东，嫖客，全死了。虽然我脖子上挨了一枪差点没命，但一次性干掉三个败类，鲜血溅得满墙都是，小妓女在一边吓得吱哇乱哭，现场来了七八辆警车，那场面，真叫一个过瘾啊。”

“不过，人还是不能太贪呢。从医院醒过来之后我就郁闷了，世界上还能有什么比那更有意思的事呢？幸好啊，我们在报纸上读到了这个破庄园老爷子去世的讣告。然后，我记得是他想回来参加葬礼吧？我就想，这是个好机会，为什么不把我的家伙都带来呢。”

说到这里，奥尔默忽然注意到崔维斯把枪提了起来，枪口缓缓定在了他的眉心。

虽然刚刚才拿枪吓唬过人，但轮到自己被枪口指着，奥尔默还是惊恐得说不出话。只听崔维斯还在唠唠叨叨：“他是不是告诉你，一切都怪我情绪不稳定？嗯，平时我也没人说，既然你要死了，不如跟你说说吧。我觉得他也变了。有时我杀了人之后会失去记忆，等恢复的时候，已经好好呆在家里，或者跑回去开车了。怎么处理尸体，怎么抹去痕迹，怎么离开现场，通通没印象。你说都这么久了，我从来没被警察调查过，是不是也挺蹊跷的？我猜都是他偷偷帮忙干的吧，哈哈哈，他嘴里说一套，手里做一套，早就不是你们想象中的那个白痴了！”

枪声响起，奥尔默下意识地低头躲闪，一颗子弹穿过了他的耳廓上，近距离的冲击波造成了巨大的痛感，几乎把他震晕。模糊的视线和剧烈的心跳张红，他看到崔维斯眼球上爬满鲜红的血丝，瞳孔里反射出饿狼一般的亮光，枪口依然指着他，一步步越走越近。奥尔默全身都在起应激反应，手脚无力，怎么也没法从地上爬起来，慌乱地大喊着：“别这样！求你，别再杀人了！”

“不！”崔维斯突然自己大叫起来，接连后退几步，然后以一个非常怪异的角度，用双手把枪口按在了自己的右肩上。紧接着便是第二声枪响，猛烈地贯穿着奥尔默的耳膜。

持枪的危险人物终于贴着墙倒下了。奥尔默愣了一阵，总算反应过来发生了什么，赶紧冲上去抓住那个瘫软的身躯：“阿尔弗雷多，是你吗？醒醒啊。”

空洞了十几秒的眼睛慢慢转动起来，片刻之前无比疯狂的目光，现在柔和了不少。少年低头看了一眼右肩上汩汩冒血的伤口，感觉到疼痛一点点袭上麻木的肢体，一边难过地挣扎，一边在奥尔默怀里无助地大哭：“我，我好像把他杀了？我只想拦住他而已……我杀死了他，我自己也要死了……”

“别怕别怕，子弹没有打到心脏和肺，只是流了点血而已，不是致命伤。天哪，你回来就好。”奥尔默一时找不到药和绷带，于是用力吻了阿尔弗雷多几下作为安抚，然后把他抱起来，冲出房间求救。

整个庄园都听到了那两声枪响。就在奥尔默抱着阿尔弗雷多出门找人的时候，阿提拉也正带着他的手下，以及老夫人等伯林格利家人，从大宅的另一头循声赶来。为了避免阿提拉多疑，奥尔默主动解释道，阿尔弗雷多少爷精神状况不太好，恐怕需要闭门静养一段时间，这正符合了阿提拉原本的猜测。老夫人看到儿子在失血状态下涣散的眼神，差点没哭晕，赶紧安排仆人打开家中最大一间卧室——乔万尼老爷的房间，让奥尔默带着阿尔弗雷多进去休息，又找了大夫来给他处理伤口。

右肩上的伤口确实不致命，只是一个小小的贯穿伤，伤到了锁骨下方的肌肉而已。简单清洗和包扎后，大夫先行告退。奥尔默知道，阿提拉一定会带着手下找到那个藏了枪的琴盒，但眼下，他除了守在昏睡的阿尔弗雷多身边，一步都走不开。这一夜发生了太多匪夷所思的事情，他来不及消化。也许这些年，他和阿尔弗雷多分别经受了太多苦痛，不过唯一能确定的是，不管隔了多远的距离，他们在心底记挂着彼此。

第二天清晨，阿提拉得意洋洋地回来了。奥尔默注意到，和他一起回来的，除了两名穿黑衫的手下，还有奥塔维欧·伯林格利——他是阿尔弗雷多的大伯，同时也是一位心理医生。

阿提拉不知道又安了什么坏心眼。奥尔默正这么想着，阿提拉手下之一已经朝他走了过来，照着他的后脑勺就是一记重拳。

“妈的……”奥尔默来不及骂粗话，便失去了意识。片刻后他缓醒过来，发现自己双手被锁在了角落的柜子上，嘴里还塞满了破布。

“你在干什么？！”奥塔维欧被阿提拉无礼的举动激怒了。阿提拉瞪着一双凸起的眼球，从手下手里接过一份报纸：“奥塔维欧老爷，我只是想请您帮忙见证一下，阿尔弗雷多少爷的疯病是不是没救了？”

那张报纸是英文的。奥尔默哪怕隔着一段距离，都能看清报纸上有阿尔弗雷多的脸——确切地说，那应该是崔维斯的脸。

“‘英雄司机血洗淫窝，勇救十二岁少女’。一个年轻人，只因为一时兴起，就用残忍的武器杀死了三个无辜的平头百姓，不危险吗？美国人把杀人害命的行为叫做英雄，我们可不能这么想呐。”阿提拉冷笑起来，“您看，我们是不是该尽快把他送到精神病院去治疗比较合适？”

“……”奥塔维欧为难地皱起眉头。他显然是不喜欢阿提拉的，但晚辈的犯罪事实摆在眼前，他不得不承认阿提拉的说法自有一番道理，“就算长得像，也许不一定是他本人呢？这种小报的印刷质量一向非常堪忧。不如等阿尔弗雷多醒了，我再亲自问问他吧。”

“不用。您看这道伤疤，和报纸上是一样的。”阿提拉向床榻上昏迷不醒的阿尔弗雷多走过去，奥塔维欧被他的狗腿子们推搡着，不得不跟上前去看。为了让奥塔维欧看得更清楚，阿提拉指挥两个手下，把阿尔弗雷多的衣服一件件地扯开。

“别……”阿尔弗雷多似乎觉察到了什么，根本无力睁眼，只能含糊地闷哼一声。他瘦骨嶙峋的躯体暴露在空气中，一起暴露的，除了脖子上那块最明显的伤疤，还有全身上下十几处歪歪扭扭的恐怖痕迹。

“住手！”奥尔默愤怒地吼叫着，却出不了声，也动弹不得，无力地看着阿提拉他们随意摆弄赤裸的阿尔弗雷多，研究他每一道或深或浅的疤痕，“这些都是他自残的证明，看来，阿尔弗雷多少爷已经病到神志不清了，需要得到专业的救治才行。您要不要拍照存证？”

“够了，够了。”奥塔维欧实在看不下去了，别过脸去，“好吧，你想让我怎么样？”

“您开具一份证明就好，我自会安排手下跟进。奥塔维欧老爷，事成之后，伯林格利庄园的财产，就是你和我的。”

“这倒不必。我云游惯了，不喜欢这个家族的人，更不会住在这里。”奥塔维欧投去厌恶的目光，阿提拉大笑，“那就再好不过了！我这就陪您下楼去写东西。”

大概是阿提拉急于尽快得到想要的东西，一时间忘记先处理奥尔默，就带着三个人下楼去了。趁这个间隙，奥尔默迅速琢磨起脱身之计。他想到了从前年幼的时候，曾经摸进过乔万尼老爷的这间屋子，偷一把手枪，而那把枪的位置，似乎就在身边这个柜子里。

奥尔默用尽全力蹭开记忆中那层抽屉，再一脚踢翻里面所有的物品。果不其然，一把手枪从杂物之间掉落出来，弹夹似乎还是满的，只是他用力过猛，那把枪不偏不倚，滑到了阿尔弗雷多的床边。

脚步声远远地从走廊尽头传来，奥尔默双手被绑，来不及想办法把枪捡回来了，他不得不尝试寄希望于阿尔弗雷多。不对，这个时刻，其实他更希望能叫醒崔维斯。

“醒醒！老天啊，阿尔弗雷多！崔维斯！不管你是谁，赶紧醒醒，把枪捡起来，不然我们就出不去了！”

不管奥尔默怎么努力，阿尔弗雷多依然一动不动地躺在那里，昏睡不醒，毫无反应。而这时，一名穿黑衫的手下已经走进了房间，看到地上有枪，立刻大步上前去捡。奥尔默瘫坐在地，绝望地闭上了双眼。

但令他没想到的场景发生了。就在黑衫人弯腰的瞬间，阿尔弗雷多醒了过来，反身给了黑衫人的后脑一个肘击，在对方倒地后，又飞快地用身后的枕头按在他面部，抄起地上那把枪，顶开保险，冲着枕头开了一枪。黑衫人全身弹跳了一下，把惨叫和枪响一起吞了下去，暗红的血液顺着织物纤维蔓延开来。

这一系列动作来得太快，奥尔默还没反应过来，持枪的那个人已经走过来给他松绑了，一边松绑还一边交待：“你躲到门后去。等会另一个人会进来，你用手上的绳子勒住他，这样比较好解决问题。”他说着这些话的间隙，顺便整理好了刚才被扯乱的衣物，动作十分麻利。

是崔维斯！真不愧是杀人如麻的高手啊。奥尔默有点害怕，又生出些莫名的敬佩之情。他没时间回答，就被拉到了门后。大概几秒之后，第二个黑衫人就走了进来，两人按照计划行事，崔维斯很快又用掉了一个枕头。

奥尔默的肾上激素在飙升，开始有些理解这人昨天形容的那种杀人快感是什么意思了。就在此时，崔维斯从门口冲了出去，平举着手枪，朝着走廊另一端，投去一抹微笑。

“啊，阿尔弗雷多少爷，您醒了！别用枪指着我呀，请冷静一下好吗？”阿提拉颤抖的声音传了进来。

“你进来。”崔维斯只是冷静地发出命令，一丝多余的表情和动作都没有。

“劝您别激动，我身上可也有枪呢。”阿提拉瞪着眼睛威胁道，崔维斯冷笑，“就算你有枪，也已经失去了先机。更何况在这个只有妇孺的宅子里，你并没有养成带枪的习惯，我说的对吧？”

阿提拉只得又求饶了几遍，声音由谄媚转为哀求，完全没用，最后他几乎是哭丧着脸，被崔维斯逼着走进了房间，跪在地上，口中慌乱地念着经：“仁慈的天父在上，请宽恕我的罪行……”

“真的要把他们全杀了吗？”奥尔默看着崔维斯刽子手一般的冷脸，感到胆寒。虽然阿提拉恶贯满盈，可是一旦把他杀了，崔维斯是不是就会成为这具身体永远的主人呢，那个天真的阿尔弗雷多还能回来吗？

“要杀。”崔维斯连祷告都不让阿提拉念完，对着他的太阳穴稳稳地开了一枪。这次没用枕头，空茫的枪声在房间的四壁之间回荡。也许，其他家仆很快就该赶到了吧。

“再检查一下，看看他们是不是真的死了。”又是一个毫无温度的命令。奥尔默从没杀过这么多人，终于忍不住了，抬头问道，“崔维斯，我知道，在你眼中，报仇就是杀人，可你从没真正为阿尔弗雷多考虑过吧？！你以为是在保护他，实际上，你不顾后果地大开杀戒，才是对他最大的伤害，你明白吗？”

“这不是不顾后果，一切都是我计划好的，”崔维斯说着，朝着一具还带点温度的尸体上补了一枪，“还有，我不是崔维斯。”

“什么？”奥尔默被这句话惊呆。难道，阿尔弗雷多真的像崔维斯说的那样，已经变了？

“不必担心，孩子，我也不是阿尔弗雷多。我会把他还给你的。”

面前的人看了看奥尔默，那副未曾改变的五官，忽然换上了温暖而又沉静的神情，看起来最起码比这具身体的实际年龄成熟了十岁有余。他在地毯上擦了擦手上的血迹，走到奥尔默身边，挨着他坐了下来，“我给你解释一下吧。还记得昨天崔维斯说的话吗？他说，有时他杀人后会失去记忆。他以为是阿尔弗雷多在帮忙处理尸体，其实不是。那些都是我做的。只不过，我把自己隐藏得很深，崔维斯和阿尔弗雷多只知道彼此，不了解我的存在。希望以后，你也可以尽量保守这个秘密，不然有可能会吓到他们。”

“……太可怕了。”奥尔默后退，躲开他，“你才是最可怕的那一个。你叫什么名字？”

“你不必知道我的名字。”这个新出现的灵魂继续淡然微笑，“你没什么好怕的。我也是在保护阿尔弗雷多。崔维斯太过冲动，难以控制自己的行为，所以，一个更为年长、更理性的人格，是必然会出现的。”

“放屁！你更理性，怎么不拦着崔维斯杀人？”

“那是他缓解痛苦的方式，我并不反对。而且，在纽约那样一个地方，想要独自在混乱的街区活下去，也必须具备强硬的性格。不过我并不是一个嗜血的人格，我只是在帮另外两人解决麻烦。现在，我们已经回到了意大利，并且除去了仇人，那些黑暗的手段自然可以省去了。如果从今往后，你能够好好照顾阿尔弗雷多，不再让他受到伤害，我可以让崔维斯进入沉睡状态。这本来就是我安排此行的目的——让阿尔弗雷多得到应得的东西，回归平静的生活。”

奥尔默有点被绕晕了。满地的尸体还飘着浓重的血腥味，他大脑一片混乱：“听起来是个不错的结局，谢谢你……”

“先别急着感谢，” 新人格说着说着，眼神再次狠戾起来，“孩子，你记住，我们只会沉睡，不会消失。要是阿尔弗雷多再次受到伤害，今天的事情，我还会重来一遍。”

奥尔默盯着这双熟悉又陌生的眼睛，郑重地点头：“我保证。”话一出口，他才觉察到自己已经紧张得抖成了个筛子。

“好。”新人格点点头，走到死去的阿提拉身边，把枪放到尸体的手中握好，又走了回来，“等会有人进来问，你就说是阿提拉和手下因为钱财起了冲突，杀了两人后，畏罪自杀，听懂了吗？”

“听懂了。”

“行，我相信你。那么，年轻人，有缘再见吧。”新人格眨了眨眼，下一个瞬间，刚刚站得笔挺的身躯再次又进入了昏迷状态，软软地往下跌，奥尔默赶紧上前把他紧紧拥住。

嘈杂的人声已经在远处徘徊，此时的奥尔默却再轻松不过了。方才那个新人格没说谎，他能够从身体各处细节上感知到，那个他至爱的人，现下的确已经还给了他。

他突然又想到了前天在乔万尼老爷葬礼上看到的那个身影——那么镇定自若的样子，或许也是刚刚那家伙吧？

“奥尔默……”阿尔弗雷多渐渐苏醒过来，趴在奥尔默怀里嘟囔着，“我是不是睡太久了？可为什么还是好累啊……”

“累就再睡会。”奥尔默恋恋不舍地轻吻他的脸，“没事了，什么都不用担心了，安心睡吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.灵感来源之一——微博@良岱。谢谢您的脑洞，我终于马马虎虎地完成了……  
> 2.灵感来源之二——一个患多重人格障碍的华裔女生Jess。Jess是个挺火的油管主。她在视频里介绍，自己的每一重人格基本都是在保护主人格，而且后来形成了一个较为年长的妈妈人格，用来处理报税之类“大人的事”，其他人格一开始也是不知道妈妈人格的存在的，感兴趣的话大家可以搜搜看。  
> 3.毕竟我也不是精神科专家，有写得不对的地方请大家海涵


End file.
